Hello nii!
by swaswj
Summary: Things get awkward when Natsuki pops in on her brother to spend the night -- and brings along a certain hyperactive Biter. Takeya/Natsuki/Ren/Nia orgy pseudo-incest
1. Prologue: Hello nii!

gg, oral, public, nc

Hello-nii!  
by Will

Natsuki was strolling along the walkway near the water, enjoying the cool ocean-side breeze. In the far distance, she could see a speck in the water that she knew was the DearS spaceship. She wasn't headed to see it today, though – she was just taking the scenic route home from school.

On her right, the trees rustled lightly in the wind. It was such a peaceful day and hardly anyone was around. Natsuki wished onii-chan was there, too.

Abruptly the peaceful atmosphere was shattered by a piercing cry of, "Natsuki-chan-nii!" Natsuki turned in surprise just in time to be tackled by the orange blur.

"Oomph," she went as she and the insane DearS went skidding across the concrete. Nia wrapped her arms and legs around Natsuki, happily rubbing her cheek against the girl.

"What are you doing here, you brat!" Natsuki shouted, pushing Nia away.

"I'm Nia, nii!" the girl said, beaming.

Natsuki growled angrily. "I know who you are!" She looked in the direction Nia had come from. "Is onii-chan nearby?"

Nia, who was licking the back of one of her oversized paw gloves, cocked her head. "Onii-chan..? What's that, nii?"

"Takeya!" Nia tilted her head the other way, and Natsuki sighed in frustration. "Nevermind," she said, resuming her walk. Nia came up beside her, skipping along cheerfully with her arms swinging. The strange Biter was happily humming, "Nii, nii, nii, nii, nii!" to herself.

"How come you're following me?" Natsuki asked after a few minutes of this, looking over at the orange-clothed DearS.

Not seeming to be paying attention to her, Nia put a paw over her stomach. "I'm really hungry, nii!"

Natsuki looked at her in confusion. "What do you want me to do about it?" Nia didn't answer, just looked down. Natsuki sighed: the catgirl was too cute. She reached over and tentatively scratched the back of Nia's head.

"Nii!"

The hyperactive girl jumped on Natsuki again, and this time the two went rolling over into the trees. "Nia!" Natsuki shouted as the girl clung on tightly, "Get off!" She found herself pinned underneath the Biter, but then lunged to her feet. Instead of being thrown off, the catgirl clung to her shoulders, giggling.

"Yay, this is fun, nii!" she cried out as Natsuki began spinning to try and dislodge the persistent Biter.

Natsuki made herself dizzy. She groaned as she watched the trees spin around her, until she toppled over, landing on Nia.

"Help-nii!" she cried out from underneath her.

* * *

Natsuki plopped down in the bench, hoping to cool off. Nearby, Nia was running playfully with her arms stretched out, seemingly chasing a butterfly. Without warning, the catgirl planted face first into the grass, letting out a pained, "Nii…"

Having a DearS with her made Natsuki think of onii-chan. She grumbled to herself as she thought of him being followed around by that alien girl. With a helpless sigh, she craned her head back to look at the tree above her.

"Nii," her Biter companion called out, and Natsuki looked back down only to find Nia on all fours between her legs! Once the catgirl had her attention, she slapped her front paws on Natsuki's knees. "I wanna have an orgy-nii!" she exclaimed, staring at her with those bright green eyes.

"An orgy?" Natsuki asked in confusion. "But there's only two of—_and that's perverted anyway!_"

Nia jumped back in surprise, and was quickly distracted by a passing grasshopper. She pounced after it with an excited "_nii!_"

Natsuki grumbled irritably as she thought of her onii-chan doing perverted things with Ren-san. He had hardly paid his little sister any attention at all!

"Maybe if I hadn't worn these spats," she mused to herself.

"Nii, what's that?" Nia asked curiously, suddenly right there again. "Something tasty-nii?"

Natsuki gave a frustrated sigh. The girl was cute, but why wouldn't she go away? Since no one else seemed to be nearby, she went ahead and lifted her skirt to show Nia the tight black undershorts. "These are spats," she told the strange alien.

Without warning, Nia's head went under her skirt. "Smells tasty-nii!" she shouted. Natsuki shrieked shortly after. "_Beep_, Nia! No biting!" she yelled.

Natsuki growled angrily. The Biter did as she was told, but wouldn't stop licking the front of her shorts. "Too yummy, nii!" she cried out, licking harder.

"This is perverted!" Natsuki screamed and shoved the DearS away. Nia dropped onto all fours and gave a playful snarl, thinking it was a game. "Bad kitty!" The catgirl pounced at her, but Natsuki dodged to the side. Angry, she flung a fist at the alien girl, who nimbly hopped out of the way with a playful "nii!"

Natsuki leapt after the girl, though, catching Nia's head between her thighs and twisting to throw her across the clearing. "Niiiii!" she cried out, managing to flip over and land on her feet. Quickly she came running back on all fours, trying a flying tackle on Natsuki.

The girl ducked and grabbed Nia's arm as she went overhead and tried to angle her down into the ground. "Ni?" she said, confused. Instead of slamming into the ground, though, she grabbed Natsuki's arm and rolled, flinging the girl around to land squarely on her back in the grass.

"Nii, nii!" she cried out triumphantly as she landed on top of the girl, planting her face between Natsuki's legs to get her prize. Having the wind knocked completely out of her, Natsuki was in no position to fight back, and the crazy alien girl was going to town on the front of her spats. She twitched at the strange feelings welling up inside her, trying to get her breath back so she could escape.

Nia was on all fours straddling her, her bottom stuck up in the air while her face was in Natsuki's undershorts. The strong Biter was holding the girl's legs open while she licked all over the front of the spats, soaking the cloth completely through. Natsuki struggled not to give voice to the perverted feelings coming over her.

Desperately, Natsuki grabbed Nia's hips and rolled, trying to get on top so she could escape. The catgirl was clinging to her like a monkey, though. All Natsuki managed to do was plant her own face in-between Nia's legs. She almost stuck her tongue out just to see why it had the DearS so excited, but then Nia rolled so that she was back on top again, still letting out happy "Ni!" sounds every few seconds.

Exhausted, Natsuki just lay back and twitched back and forth as Nia worked her over. She was trying her hardest not to make any noises, afraid that someone might come by and catch them in such a perverted position. It was then that she heard footsteps coming toward them. _Oh, _Beep, Natsuki thought in fear, and thrashed harder, trying unsuccessfully to get out from under the alien Biter once more.

"Ikuhara's little sister?" came a familiar voice.

"Ni?" the cat girl asked, stopping her licking to look behind them. Natsuki craned her head backward to see Takeya's teacher, Mitsuka, and nearly cried in embarrassment.

"Oh my," Mitsuka-sensei said with a devious smile, shaking her chest back and forth, "two young girls overcome by their feelings!"

She brought her hands up to her face as she let out of squeal of glee. "Out in the open air! So adventurous! So soft and sexy!" she exclaimed. She winked at the two dumbfounded girls. "I wonder if they want to try a threesome?" she asked, putting a finger to her lip.

"Yay! A threesome-nii!" the Biter shouted, bouncing off of Natsuki to run over to Mitsuka-sensei. Taking the opportunity, Natsuki quickly got her wobbly legs underneath her. "Something tasty-nii?"

Just before Nia buried her face in between the teacher's thighs, she came to a halt, her nose crinkling up. The catgirl made a quick one-eighty, running to stand behind Natsuki fearfully.

Confused and horribly embarrassed, Natsuki lifted her hands and shook her head. "N-no, thank you, we were… just on our way!" Quickly, she turned and ran, with Nia close behind.

The two girls stopped while Natsuki caught her breath. She was so glad that the most perverted person ever was the one to catch them like that. Without warning, Nia pounced on Natsuki again, wrapping her arms and legs around her. "Nii!" she cried out happily.

Thinking about what had happened, and with her legs still feeling wobbly, the girl looked off toward home. Shaking her head as the orange-haired DearS clung to her, she shifted her sights. "Let's go to onii-chan's place," she said. "You can get plenty to eat there!"

"Yay onii-chan-nii!" she cried out in excitement, pumping one paw up in the air.

_Story requested by Pixy.  
_


	2. Let's Have An Orgy nii! 1 of 6

_m/f/g/g, orgy, oral, inc, strap on, NC, rom_

_Let's Have an Orgy-nii!_

by Will

"Hold on! I'm coming!" came Takeya's muffled voice.

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting long shadows across the porch.

Impatiently, Natsuki banged on the door again, eliciting some grumbling on the other side that she couldn't quite make out. The girl crossed her arms as a strong breeze blew past, lightly lifting the dark grey skirt of her school uniform. _Why is onii-chan taking so long?_

Finally, there was a click and the door opened, revealing Takeya in a pair of thin grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt. His short black hair was even more disheveled than normal. _Onii-chan!_

"Hah!" Natsuki shouted, launching herself feet-first at Takeya! Takeya barely managed to blurt out his surprise before he hit the floor, Natsuki's legs wrapped around his neck. With a triumphant grin, Natsuki twisted his head with her thighs. "How... _are_ you, onii-chan?"

"Na...atsuki!" her brother gasped out. "What--?"

"What took you so long?" Natsuki asked. "You were doing perverted things with that alien, _weren't_ you!" she accused him, making him cry out as she squeezed her thighs tighter.

"Even if you say that," Takeya managed to growl out, "it's not like Ren's here right now!"

"She's not?" Natsuki asked in surprise, releasing onii-chan and getting to her feet. She grinned happily: now Takeya would actually notice her, and how much she'd grown! "You finally sent her back to the other aliens?"

Takeya was sitting on the floor coughing. "What? No," he replied while rubbing his neck. "I sent her into town to shop for dinner."

_Oh_, Natsuki thought, disappointed. Still, she wouldn't lose to that blue-headed bimbo! Although... it wasn't like Ren-chan was bad. Natsuki just hated her being with Takeya! She didn't want to think of him doing all those perverted things with her!

"Well then, what took you so long?" she growled, poking onii-chan's stomach hard.

Takeya glared up at her. "It's my apartment, why should you care how long it takes? I was trying to take a bath while Ren was gone, and I had to put some clothes on before I went flinging my door wide open!" Natsuki felt her cheeks redden, even though she was now wishing she had just walked in rather than knocking.

A weak-sounding "Nii..." came from the left and reminded Natsuki of her orange shadow. Her brother looked surprised as he recognized that voice. He moved to his knees and stuck his head out the door to see. Nia was on the ground, leaning against the apartment wall. Her paws lay limply on the ground and her eyes were closed. Even her bright orange hair that normally stuck straight out seemed to be wilting.

"Natsuki!" he yelled, "What is she doing here?" He looked up at her, adding, "And what happened to her?"

_She's just acting_, Natsuki thought in frustration. The DearS had seemed fine until just before they reached onii-chan's apartment, when she started complaining about being hungry again. "I can't get rid of this kid," she replied with crossed arms. "She said she was hungry, but she was just fine up until a few minutes ago."

Takeya sighed and hung his head for a second. He got to his feet and walked over to Nia, scooping the small DearS up into his arms. "Come on; let's take care of her real quick." Nia's tail hung from her head and dragged across the floor as Takeya carried her inside. Her fluffy paws swung back and forth while they walked across the living room.

Seeing how limp the tiny DearS had become, Natsuki began to worry a little. She'd thought the kid was just playing some kind of game when Nia made Natsuki practically drag her up the stairs. Takeya laid her down on a futon and walked over toward the kitchen, sweatpants swishing. Natsuki stayed next to Nia and nudged her shoulder. "Hey brat, are you ok?"

"Nii..." was her only reply.

Takeya came walking back over with some lumpy-looking loaves. "These aren't fresh," he said calmly as he approached, "but that didn't seem to bother you last time."

Natsuki saw Nia's nose twitch slightly and then her green eyes shot wide open. "What?" she blurted in surprise as Nia jumped to all fours and rushed to Takeya. Her onii-chan held one of the loaves out to the girl, who promptly sat on the floor and took it in both paws, crunching down on it loudly.

_I guess, _Natsuki thought in confusion, _she's alright. _

"This is so good-nii!"

Takeya smirked a little as he watched. He looked over to Natsuki, holding the other loaf. "You want to try a bite?" he asked.

Natsuki looked at how Nia was chomping down on the bread. "Sure," she replied, thinking it must be really great melon bread. "Thanks," she said as onii-chan handed her the bread and she took an experimental bite. She immediately spit it back out. "This is stale!"

Takeya shrugged. "I told you it wasn't fresh. Ren always loves it anyway." He looked over at Nia, who was swallowing the last of her loaf. "I think Nia might eat anything that doesn't bite back," he added with a small smile. He pointed and Natsuki looked over.

Nia was sitting there staring raptly at Natsuki's loaf of melon bread. Drool was all but pouring out of her mouth. Uncertainly, Natsuki held the bread out toward Nia. "_Arigato gozaimasu-nii!"_ the young Biter exclaimed as she took the bread and practically inhaled it.

"How did the two of you get those grass stains all over yourselves?" Takeya asked all of a sudden. "What were you doing?"

Natsuki's face turned beet red and she immediately protested. "We weren't doing anything!" She pointed at Nia, still happily munching on the bread. "She's just clumsy!"

"Nii..?" Nia mumbled in confusion, before shrugging and finishing off the loaf of melon bread. She jumped to her feet and thrust her paw up in the air. "I'm recharged to full power-nii!" The orange-suited girl threw her arms around Takeya and hugged him tightly.

Natsuki thought of something. "Onii-chan," Natsuki began, drawing his attention away from the hyperactive kid, "could we wash our clothes off here?"

"Absolutely not!" Takeya shouted, his face turning red.

"But why?" Natsuki protested. "Mom is going to kill me if I come home like this," she lied.

"You're my little sister! Harumi-san will understand -- just tell her you were rescuing a DearS!" he replied, pointing at the orange-haired girl wrapped around his leg.

Hearing this, Nia turned and jumped on Natsuki with a bright grin. "I owe you my life-nii!" she cried out, playing along.

The girl sighed while Nia happily rubbed her cheek against Natsuki's. She didn't care about the stains. She just wanted to prove to her brother that she wasn't a baby anymore.

"Besides," Takeya asked, "just how long are you going to stay here? It's not like anything special is going on tonight."

Seizing the opportunity, Natsuki put on her best pleading, puppy-dog look. "So that means we can stay the night?"

Onii-chan snorted in surprise. "Huh? But..."

"Please..!" Natsuki begged, clasping her hands in front of her. Nia imitated her, putting both paws together.

With a sigh, Takeya slapped a hand to his forehead. "Fine...but just this once! And only if," he added, as the girls started cheering, holding up a warning finger, "Harumi-san says it's ok."

Natsuki's cheer cut short and she gulped.


	3. Let's Have An Orgy nii! 2 of 6

Takeya's shoulders slumped. Although she couldn't hear what he was saying, Natsuki grinned triumphantly. The girl turned to Nia and held up her fingers in a victory sign. The DearS silently pumped one paw in the air, and Natsuki quickly moved back across the room.

Onii-chan had wanted to make the call himself and told the two girls to wait over by the bedroom. There was a loud click as Takeya hung up the phone. He walked back in the room, head hanging. Natsuki frowned: why did he have to act like they were such a burden?

"Can we stay-nii?" Nia asked as he approached.

"Well, onii-chan?" Natsuki added hopefully, feigning ignorance.

Takeya crossed his arms, still looking down. "Harumi-san said that you needed to go home, Natsuki," he started. The girl stared in shock. But... she had been so sure that mom would let her! Onii-chan added quietly, "She also said she'd rather you didn't bring Nia with you."

Both girls' shoulders drooped. Natsuki couldn't believe it. Maybe she could call again and talk her into it! "Onii-chan..." she began, only to be interrupted.

"But," Takeya said, holding his arms out to the side in a dramatic shrug. He lifted his head, showing a tired smile. "I talked her into it."

"Yay-nii!" Nia cried out. "Thank you, Takeya-san-nii! Since I'm training to be a Biter..."

Surprised, Natsuki couldn't help but say, "But I thought you didn't..."

"But you did," Takeya replied before she could finish. "Just be nice to Ren this time." He sighed then smiled at her and scratched the back of his head.

"... I don't do homestays-nii. Being a Dog-type is much better than being a Sheep-nii, but..."

Natsuki was already beaming happily before Takeya explained, "You're my sister."

"... I don't have anywhere to stay when I'm on a mission-nii!" Nia continued, in her own little world.

"Hah!" Unable to hold back any longer, Natsuki tackled onii-chan, knocking the wind out of him in one big whump. She smiled brightly down at him as he struggled to catch his breath and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, onii-chan! But," she told him as she took hold of his arm and began twisting it to the side, "this is what you get for toying with me just then!"

"Agh! Natsuki!" he cried out, grinning despite himself. "It's not too late to change my mind, you know!"

From the side, Nia exclaimed, "I won't lose to you-nii!" Takeya groaned under his breath as Nia latched onto his other arm and began pulling.

"Let go of my onii-chan, you pest!" Natsuki shouted possessively.

The girl playfully replied, "You first-nii!"

Natsuki growled, not willing to give in to the energetic DearS, even if it meant a little discomfort for her brother. She pulled harder, grunting with the effort even as she heard similar sounds from the other side of Takeya. Onii-chan let out a low rumble of pain. "Both of you let go!"

"Na-chan?" a familiar voice asked in confusion. Natsuki looked up to see the blue-haired DearS standing there with bags of groceries in her arms. She had on her high school uniform and her usual wide red collar -- just like Nia's.

"Ren-san?" she blurted involuntarily.

"Ren-san-nii!" Nia shouted, jumping to her feet. She rushed over to her fellow DearS, pointing a paw at her. After a brief moment of confused silence, Nia put a paw under her chin and pondered. "What was I supposed to tell you-nii?"

Ignoring the befuddled girl, Ren looked at Natsuki in concern. "Na-chan, you're hurting Takeya," Ren told her.

Next to her, onii-chan let out an impatient cough. Embarrassed, Natsuki released his arm, allowing Takeya to get back to his feet. "Sorry, onii-chan," she said sheepishly. He sighed and patted her on her head as he walked over to the two DearS.

"Thanks, Ren. This looks like a lot of melon bread," Takeya said as he took one of the bags from Ren. "You did get everything else on the list, too, right?" Natsuki felt her stomach grumbling.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as Ren nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Ren got everything on Takeya's list at a 'discount!'"

Onii-chan sighed. "So you bought extra melon bread?" He looked over at Natsuki and smiled. She smiled back and he turned to Nia. The cat-like DearS was drooling again. "I guess that's a good thing. Natsuki and Nia are staying over tonight... apparently."

Ren smiled brightly at that, surprising Natsuki. "Na-chan is living with Ren and Takeya tonight? Like a family?" Ren turned to onii-chan excitedly. "Ren will start on dinner! Takeya and Na-chan will be pleased!"

Not quite sure why Ren was so happy, Natsuki finally came over to everyone else. Just as she got there, Nia was reaching for a loaf of melon bread. Natsuki quickly slapped her paw. "Wait for dinner!"

"I'm hungry-nii..." Nia muttered unhappily.

"Can I help?" Natsuki asked Ren, ignoring Nia. She wanted to show onii-chan that she wasn't just a brat.

"Na-chan does not have to help Ren," the DearS said, while Takeya walked back into the living room, trailed by Nia.

Natsuki pulled a stool over to the counter. "It's ok, I want to!"

It didn't look like Ren was sure what to do at first, but then she smiled and handed Natsuki a kitchen knife. The girl grabbed the nearest shopping bag (the one without melon bread) and dumped it out on the counter. With a gasp, Ren caught an onion that nearly rolled over the edge.

"Sorry," Natsuki said sheepishly. She grabbed a daikon radish and prepared to start chopping it. "Hey Ren..?"

Ren was filling a pot with water. "Yes, Na-chan?"

"Why do you act like you're happy to see me?" She started hacking at the radish, sacrificing accuracy for speed. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could eat! Natsuki grabbed the onion next after she pushed aside the chopped white tuber. "Wouldn't you rather be alone with onii-chan?"

Ren set the pot on the stove to boil and then began grabbing spices. The DearS turned to look at her curiously. "Ren likes being with Takeya but Ren wants to make Takeya happy." She set the spices down next to where Natsuki was furiously chopping into the onion. "Takeya is happy when Na-chan is here."

Natsuki stopped chopping to look at Ren. The blue-haired alien was now breaking some of the dried noodles apart. "He is?" she asked in disbelief. She added morosely, "He doesn't act like it."

"Ren can tell," the DearS replied with a smile. The young girl looked away and resumed her slicing. _Damn onion!_ Natsuki thought to herself as her eyes started to water.

Suddenly, from the next room came a crash. Both girls looked over in surprise.

"Natsuki!" Takeya shouted. The girl put the knife down and hopped off the stool. She started laughing when she saw onii-chan on the floor with Nia wrapped around both of his legs. When he saw her come in, he pointed at Nia. "Oi, why don't you help out by keeping her occupied!"

Grabbing hold of the brat's shoulders, Natsuki told her, "Let go of my onii-chan!"

"I won't give in to you-nii!" the small DearS replied playfully, latched onto onii-chan's legs like a vice. Natsuki pulled as hard as she could, and only succeeded at pulling Takeya across the floor.

"Let...go..!" the girl shouted in frustration. Nia only giggled, her tail flicking back and forth in the air.

Natsuki grinned. "Well, if that's how you want it..." she threatened as she moved her hands down to Nia's sides. Giving the kid no warning, Natsuki began furiously tickling both the girl's sides. Unable to hold back, Nia started laughing and let go of her death grip on onii-chan. Smirking at the pair, Takeya slid out from beneath them and quickly got out of the way.

"Stop-nii!" Nia shouted between laughing fits while Natsuki giggled and kept up the torture. She rolled onto her back and Natsuki continued tickling her, getting her stomach as well. "Please... Ren-san-nii! Help-nii!" she cried out as she rolled around under Natsuki's fingers.

"Wha--?" Natsuki cried out before she got caught up in her own fits of laughter. Someone had caught her from behind! "Stop it!" Seeing her opportunity, Nia pushed Natsuki backwards, trying to tickle her back with her fluffy paws. As she landed on her back, Natsuki saw Takeya standing over her. "Onii-chan, you traitor!" she yelled out as she started laughing again.

The two girls rolled across the floor, each trying to gain the advantage. They giggled and laughed nearly the whole time, even after it progressed from tickling to more rowdy play. "I've got you now-nii!" the young Biter yelled at one point, grabbing Natsuki from behind and trapping her arms against her stomach.

Natsuki growled playfully and got to her feet, trying to shake Nia off. The cat-like girl's arms were like a vice, though, and all Natsuki succeeded in doing was making her laugh harder. She tried back and forth, forward and back and couldn't break free. "Alright, you brat!" Natsuki said determinedly.

With a grunt of effort, the middle-school girl ducked her head and jumped forward in a roll. Nia yelped as she was flipped onto the hardwood floor, just before Natsuki landed roughly on top of her. "Oww-nii..." Nia moaned, releasing her grip.

Exhausted, Natsuki rolled to the side onto her stomach. She didn't think she could go any longer. "Truce?" she asked tiredly, looking over at the energetic kid.

"Truce-nii..." Nia replied just as tiredly. Breathing heavily, Nia looked over at Natsuki and grinned. "You are a strong rival-nii!"

"Batteries finally drained?" onii-chan asked from nearby. Natsuki blushed, embarrassed to have gotten so caught up in the game. Takeya had his usual straight face on, but at least he didn't look upset. "Ren's almost done cooking, so why don't ya'll go ahead and put some pajamas on?"

Natsuki looked at him in confusion. "But I don't have any," she told him.

Takeya looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, I guess that's right." He turned back toward them. "Well, you can borrow some of Ren's for the night, I suppose. I know that school vest can't be that comfortable to play or sleep in."

_Ren's? Well... I guess I can do that_, Natsuki thought silently. She wasn't crazy about it, but she was getting really uncomfortable in her school uniform. A brief nod was her only reply as Natsuki got tiredly to her feet and began shuffling toward Takeya's room -- and Ren's closet.

"What about you?" Natsuki heard behind her. "Are you actually comfortable in that jumpsuit?"

"It's very comfortable-nii!" the DearS replied energetically. "Why? Did you want me to take it off-nii?"

"No, no wait!" Takeya cried out desperately. Natsuki turned around at that, just in time to see Nia tap the collar around her neck. The clothes flashed and disappeared, and Natsuki felt her face burning red. The young DearS stood there grinning in just her paws and collar.

Onii-chan coughed and turned around sharply. Natsuki glared sharply at the lithe young girl. "Put your clothes back on!" Takeya shouted.

Nia shrugged. "Ok-nii!" She tapped her collar again, causing the orange and white jumpsuit to reappear.

Natsuki shook her head in disbelief. _These aliens get stranger with every passing minute_, she thought. She shrugged herself and went over to Ren's closet. Behind her, she heard Takeya telling Nia, "I don't care what you wear, just as long as you wear _something_!"

The girl closed the sliding door behind her. She slid her blue vest over her head, and then unbuttoned her shirt while she searched for Ren's pajamas. Natsuki made sure the door was closed then tossed her shirt on the floor with the vest. With a slight movement of her hips, she slid out of her skirt before pulling down her spats. Last, she reached back and undid her training bra; she folded that up and stuck it at the bottom of the pile of her clothes. The girl kept her socks and panties on.

Natsuki pulled out the pale purple pajama top and threw it over her head. "This is way too big!" Natsuki mumbled to herself: the bottom of the shirt was halfway to her knees and she had to pull the sleeves up to free her arms. The shirt collar was halfway down her chest. With a sigh, she pulled out the pajama bottoms.

Pulling the pants on, Natsuki laughed out loud. They went over her belly-button. Shaking her head incredulously, she tightened the drawstring as best she could and then tried to roll the bottoms of the legs up so that she could walk.

Natsuki tried to imagine how ridiculous she must look and laughed once more. As an afterthought, she reached up and took her pink hat off, tossing it on top of the rest of her clothes.

Sliding the door back open, Natsuki ran back into the living room. Before she took three steps, her foot caught on the hem of the pajama bottoms, yanking them half-off and sending her sprawling. With a growl, Natsuki kicked them the rest of the way off. _The shirt is long enough anyway!_

"Natsuki-san-nii!" Nia shouted, jumping into Natsuki's arms without warning. The girl landed flat on her back with the hyperactive DearS on top of her.

"Natsuki!" she heard Takeya groan from in front of her sprawled open legs. He sighed. "Haven't either of you ever heard of modesty?"

"Is that something yummy-nii?" Nia asked excitedly.


	4. Let's Have An Orgy nii! 3 of 6

Natsuki groaned, rubbing her stomach. Ren wasn't a five-star chef, but she wasn't bad either, and the girl had eaten too much.

"Ren will clean up now!" the blue-haired DearS announced suddenly, smiling cheerfully. Ren swept up their bowls and glasses, trying to balance them all.

"Onii-chan," Natsuki began out of the blue, "have you ever eaten a hamburger?"

Takeya looked up in thought. "Yeah, I've had a couple. We have a few places around that sell them."

"I got so sick of eating hamburgers," she said. "And pizza, too." She turned to him, going on. "Fast food or take-out was all Mom had time to get a lot of the time. Those hamburger places are _everywhere_."

Looking at her sympathetically, Takeya said, "Well, Harumi-san was always--." A loud crash from the kitchen cut him short, making Natsuki and Nia jerk in surprise. He jumped to his feet.

"Ren is ok!" she heard from that direction. "Ren is sorry, but nothing is broken!"

"Are you sure?" Takeya asked in concern, sticking his head in the kitchen to be sure. Natsuki frowned at the interruption, but onii-chan came and sat back down on the floor next to her. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," she said, although she was irritated. "Anyway, it was really great to have a home-cooked meal tonight! Especially something Japanese! Western food is interesting, but—"

"I'm thirsty-nii...," Nia said all of a sudden, lying dramatically across the small table.

Natsuki was just going to ignore her plea for attention, but Takeya let out a sigh and got to his feet. "Alright, but let's stay out of Ren's way. Natsuki, do you want something?"

"Onii-chan!" Natsuki shouted angrily as Takeya ignored her once again.

"Agh... what!" he shouted back in frustration. "What happened to, 'you're not that important?' Can't I pay attention to anyone besides you?"

Natsuki blinked in surprise. "Yeah, but you won't even listen to anything I say!"

"Even if you say that," he growled, "you're the one who didn't want to listen to anyone!"

Nearby, Nia was staring with wide eyes.

Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from onii-chan. "You don't even care about me," she said accusingly, trying not to let any tears show.

"Of course I care about you!" Takeya yelled angrily. His voice softened as he added, "You're my sister...probably the only one I'll ever have. I love you, Natsuki." He put a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off, wanting to stay angry.

She couldn't keep it up, though, especially not with Nia's eyes on her. Natsuki turned and threw her arms around Takeya, hugging him fiercely. "I'm sorry, onii-chan." He gave her a tight brotherly hug. "It's just..." she started, trailing off.

"I know," Takeya replied, "You don't like Ren."

_That's not it,_ Natsuki thought. "I like Ren," she told him, deciding to try and finally get it off her chest, "but I don't like thinking about you _beep _her like _beep_."

"What!" Takeya whispered loudly, eyes bulging. "Where did you learn langua-?" Onii-chan shook his head quickly, still whispering emphatically. "Regardless, Ren and I aren't like that!"

Natsuki looked up a little more brightly. "You're not? You promise?"

"Promise," he replied. "I _like_ Ren, but... I want to wait for a girl I love, one who I know loves me back." He looked back toward the kitchen. "I don't... know for sure whether Ren understands what love is."

"But," Natsuki argued, still not convinced, "she said she was your slave! That's...not normal, onii-chan!" That was beyond perverted!

"It's difficult to explain." Takeya sighed then picked Natsuki up and sat her in his lap, hugging her from behind. "Let's just forget about this and try to have some fun, ok?"

She was still confused, but she turned her head to look up at him and gave him a smile. "Ok, onii-chan!"

"Natsuki-san-nii?" Nia said questioningly, crouched in front of the pair. The young DearS cocked her head, a confused look in her green eyes. "What is _beep_-nii?"

"Err..." Natsuki began, unsure what to say, when she felt something unusual underneath her. Natsuki stiffened in surprise. She turned her head to look at onii-chan and saw that his face was bright red. When he refused to meet her eyes, the girl grinned deviously. "I think onii-chan knows!" she teased, intentionally squirming a bit in his lap. "Oh no, onii-chan! Your face is all red!"

"Don't, Natsuki!" he growled in embarrassment, then turned to Nia. "It's something you won't need to know until you're older!" As onii-chan's discomfort increased, Natsuki could feel some of those strange feelings from that afternoon welling up once more.

Nia cocked her head the other way. "Why not-nii?" Natsuki saw the alien's nose twitch slightly and then she began looking around curiously.

"Because--!"

Beginning to feel hot, Natsuki wiggled around in his lap a little more, feeling the lump growing harder. She turned to look at onii-chan's face. "What about me, onii-chan?"

Abruptly, Takeya pushed her off his lap and got up, turning around so fast she couldn't see anything. "That's enough!"

"What's that-nii?" Nia asked eagerly. Apparently he hadn't been fast enough; Natsuki eyed the orange-haired alien enviously.

Takeya started walking stiffly toward his bedroom. "Ok, I'm tired," he said hurriedly, "Time for bed!"

_Oh no you don't!_ Natsuki thought angrily. "Hyah!" she yelled and leapt at him, latching her arms around his neck.

"I said that's enough, Natsuki!" She had no leverage to knock him over. At least, she _didn't_ until an orange blur caught Takeya in the shins. "Wha!" he cried out as they toppled forward.

The three of them struggled for a minute, against Takeya's protests, until finally the two girls had him pinned on his back.

"Caught him-nii!" Nia shouted triumphantly, thrusting one paw into the air.

Natsuki grinned and flashed Nia a victory sign. She looked down at her onii-chan, unsure what she was going to do now that she had him. The young girl knew what she _wanted_ to do...but how far was she willing to actually go?

"Onii-chan," she said softly as he glared up at the pair. His eyes turned to hers; Natsuki leaned forward and kissed him -- not on the cheek or his forehead, but on his lips. The warmth and softness of his lips surprised her, and she felt a warm glow inside. Even though he wasn't returning the kiss, he didn't pull away.

Next to her, Nia watched closely. When Natsuki pulled away, Takeya stared for a moment, and then finally stammered out a protest. "Na...atsuki! You're my sister!" He shook his head and tried to wipe his lips on the shoulder of his shirt.

Natsuki nodded. "You said yourself that you love me," she said with a grin, "and you know that I love my onii-chan." She laid down on him, arms encircling his back, and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe I can't have you to myself, but that doesn't mean I can't have you!"

The girl sat back up, straddling Takeya's stomach. She smiled hopefully at him. _Please, onii-chan, _she thought desperately. Takeya looked at her sympathetically. "Natsuki..." he began softly.

"Natsuki-san-nii..." Nia said quietly, interrupting him. They both turned to her, having nearly forgotten she was right there. Unexpectedly, Nia let go of Takeya and leaned in close, pressing her lips against Natsuki's the same way that Natsuki had done to Takeya.

"Nia!" Takeya mumbled in confusion. Natsuki, although she was surprised, found herself kissing the alien back. She unwittingly let out a soft whine and Nia put her paws on Natsuki's waist. The girl's eyes widened as the young DearS pressed her tongue into Natsuki's mouth, licking up and down. She tasted like...melon bread.

After a long moment, Nia pulled away and crouched on all fours, blushing -- something Natsuki had never seen her do before -- then smiled up at Natsuki. Confused, Natsuki smiled back. Would it feel that great when onii-chan kissed her back?

Nia looked away and then gasped. As soon as she did, Takeya gulped, catching Natsuki's attention. "Wait!" he shouted, but Natsuki was already spinning around. Immediately, she felt her face redden -- onii-chan's sweatpants were tented outward.

This was the first time she'd ever seen it -- even through his clothes -- and she felt that tingly feeling start spreading again in between her legs. "Onii-chan!" she exclaimed, turning to look at him teasingly. "Is this from watching us kiss?" Natsuki remembered earlier that afternoon, and how it felt with Nia's head between her legs. "What kind of perverted things were you thinking?" she asked and stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, that's enough!" Takeya said, coming back to his senses and trying to get up. Quickly, Natsuki grabbed him, tent and all, and gave a strong squeeze. Takeya yelped and lay back down. "Stop this, Natsuki! This isn't right!"

Nia had her paws on his thigh, with her face in between them staring at his member curiously.

"Why not?" she cried out in frustration. "You said you were waiting for someone who loved you back! So why not me?" Natsuki let go of him and turned around to face him squarely, the oversized neck of her borrowed shirt hanging down from her chest. The girl pressed her lips hard against his briefly. "Why not me, onii-chan?" she whispered one more time, kissing him again.

When Natsuki pulled away, Takeya quietly said, "I can't do this, Natsuki."

Behind her, Nia suddenly commented, "This looks funny-nii..." Natsuki turned to look at the kid and saw her tap at onii-chan's tent with her paw, giggling when it bounced back.

Natsuki turned back to Takeya and grinned mischievously. "You don't have to do anything!" The girl spun around on top of him one more time. Ignoring his continued protests, Natsuki grabbed the waistband of his pants and pushed them down, freeing his swollen member.

Both girls stared at it for a moment, Natsuki in awe and Nia inquisitive. The DearS' tail swung back and forth as she stared raptly. Natsuki reached out and wrapped her hand around the base. She was amazed at how hot it felt. The girl turned around to grin at Takeya's scarlet face.

"Is this what you were imagining when you saw us kissing, onii-chan?" she teased, lightly squeezing. "My brother has such a perverted mind!"

"Huh? Even if you say that," Takeya shouted angrily, "how come you're..?" His words were cut off by an involuntary moan.

"It's so tasty-nii!" Nia exclaimed. Natsuki quickly turned back around and saw Nia licking up and down the shaft. Still feeling onii-chan's heat in her hand, and watching how energetically the kid was going at it, Natsuki couldn't resist. She leaned her head down and licked from the base to the head, causing Takeya to gasp sharply. It did taste good!

Natsuki moved down onto all fours, still straddling her brother. She looked at onii-chan over her shoulder and winked, ignoring his protests one more time as she bent close and began running her tongue along his length.

Nia, on all fours like Natsuki, was licking like mad, making contented "nii!" sounds every so often. Suddenly, Natsuki tasted melon bread and realized that she and Nia had tried licking the same spot at the same time. The two girls stopped and stared at each other, and then Nia grinned and began licking Natsuki's face.

The girl giggled and licked right back then ran her tongue over the shaft again. Nia wasn't done yet, though! The orange-hair kid licked faster, trying to catch Natsuki's tongue again while she playfully kept escaping. Beneath them, Takeya was moaning in spite of himself, in between half-hearted shouts at them to stop.

"Takeya? Na-chan?" a voice suddenly exclaimed from the kitchen. Natsuki looked up in surprise, but Nia, seeing her chance, lunged forward and kissed her again.

"Ren!" Takeya cried out. "A little help here, please!"

Natsuki eagerly returned the kiss, this time pushing her tongue into Nia's mouth, licking the roof of her mouth. She didn't even think about worrying what Ren might do.

"Ren knows just what to do!" she exclaimed, rushing toward the bedroom.

"Wait! Where are you..?"

Natsuki grabbed him and began lightly moving her hand up and down. Nia was kissing her hard, her tongue thrusting against Natsuki's aggressively. The girl couldn't believe how good that tongue felt.

"Takeya!" Ren shouted excitedly. As one, the three of them all turned to look toward the bedroom. Their eyes shot wide: Ren stood in the bedroom doorway holding a small whip and a pair of handcuffs, along with a folded up magazine. What really caught their attention, though, was the pair of bright blue panties...and the stiff member sticking out of them.

Seeing all of them looking her way, Ren grinned cheerfully and cracked the whip.


	5. Let's Have An Orgy nii! 4 of 6

Natsuki looked at Ren in confusion. _Is that a...?_

"Ren!" Takeya cried out. "Where'd you get...? I don't care what she's done; you can't use those things on my little sister!"

_On me?_ Natsuki looked at the strange items with a little more worry.

"What are they-nii?" her orange-suited companion asked.

Ren looked at Takeya in surprise. "But Ren got these for Takeya."

"What!" Takeya shouted. Natsuki realized that he was getting softer, as if trying to hide.

The DearS cracked the whip and smiled. She then looked at him seriously and raised the magazine. "Ren learned all about it reading the pornographic magazine. Takeya will be pleased!"

Takeya shook his head emphatically. "That can't be from one of my magazines!"

Natsuki turned sharply and glared at onii-chan. "Your _what_?" She lifted up her small fist.

Her brother lifted up his hands defensively. "N-not that I have any, that is!"

"But it came in Takeya's mail," Ren said in confusion, walking over to them. Natsuki couldn't help but watch the blue rubber shaft bouncing up and down.

Takeya shook his head again. "It must have gone to the wrong address!" He snatched the magazine and opened the front. The cover said _Mitsuka Hot Action Police_. Natsuki's eyes widened, but Takeya pointed at the address in the corner. "See? It's the wrong apartment number!"

"Is that lady really _beep_ _beeping _that..?" Natsuki asked, still staring.

She was cut off as Takeya burst out, "Hey, that apartment is Nen--agh!"

"Nia!" Ren cried out in surprise.

Natsuki whirled to the small DearS and saw that she had nipped onii-chan! Without thinking, the girl gave Nia a smart chop to the head. "No biting, remember!"

"Oww-nii..!" Nia whined, covering her head with her paws.

"Sorry, onii-chan," Natsuki said, apologizing for Nia. She looked at his limp member. "Want your little sister to make it better?" she asked, lifting her butt up in the air as she leaned down to lick him softly.

Takeya gasped. "Natsuki! Normal sisters don't do things like that!" Despite his words, she felt him getting harder again.

The girl ducked her head to look at Takeya through her legs. She winked and told him, "I guess that makes you lucky, onii-chan!" She turned back to her ministrations. Experimentally, she took the head completely in her mouth and sucked on it. "Mmph," she mumbled as it jumped briefly.

Nia moved close and licked Natsuki between the eyes, causing her to giggle around her mouthful. The girl gently took Nia's head and lowered it down. The DearS eagerly took the hint and began licking onii-chan's shaft and balls.

Onii-chan groaned as they worked on him, no longer protesting. As he kept growing, Natsuki tried to swallow all of him, but she couldn't get more than half in her mouth. Giving up on that, she started sucking him as hard as she could.

Takeya cried out. "Not so hard!" Embarrassed, Natsuki eased up, softly sucking on what was in her mouth.

"Ren can show Na-chan a better way," Ren told her. Natsuki looked over at her distrustfully, but she wanted this to be great for onii-chan. Slowly, she pulled off of him, a few strings of saliva connecting her mouth to him for a few more seconds.

The blue-haired DearS smiled at her. Unexpectedly, Ren leaned forward and licked the rest of the slobber from Natsuki's lips. "Sit back. Watch how Ren does it," she told the girl.

Natsuki did as she was told, then gasped as she ended up pressing her pantied bottom against onii-chan's face. For some reason she didn't pull away, though, ignoring his muffled cries. He reached up and grabbed her bottom, trying to lift her off, but she smirked and playfully rubbed her wet panties over his face.

"Na-chan," Ren said, getting her attention again. Takeya lifted her up and took a deep breath. Natsuki watched closely as Ren extended her tongue and began licking lightly at the tip. Ren looked into Natsuki's eyes as her mouth slowly engulfed Takeya's member. On the other side of it, Natsuki could see Nia watching just as attentively.

Ren slowly bobbed her head up and down, going further each time. Natsuki could see her tongue sticking out at times, caressing the underside of his shaft. Ren slowly pulled off like Natsuki had and smiled at the girl.

Impulsively, Natsuki leaned toward Ren and licked the saliva from the alien's face. "Now Na-chan should try," Ren told her.

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at Takeya, who she caught staring closely at her rear. _My perverted onii-chan,_ she thought fondly, just before she stretched out across him -- pressing her panties against his face again -- and took him in her hand. She pulled his member toward her mouth, her tongue softly circling the tip.

Natsuki let out a quiet murmur of pleasure, sucking his member gently into her mouth, imitating Ren as she slowly bobbed up and down. She gave a soft moan as she swayed back and forth, her onii-chan no longer fighting against her.

Using her tongue more, Natsuki tried harder to bring him to his climax. She wanted to be the first to taste him, the first to bring him that kind of pleasure. She certainly wasn't an expert but Natsuki was sure that guys weren't supposed to last this long! Natsuki glanced backwards uncertainly.

Nia was watching closely, drool rolling down her chin again. Ren also had her mouth open as if she wanted to taste it again. Sensuously pulling her lips from Takeya, Natsuki turned around, lifting one leg so that her panties wouldn't muffle him. "Does it feel good, onii-chan?" she asked with what she hoped was an enticing smile.

Takeya looked at her worriedly, seemingly torn. "It feels incredible, Natsuki, but..."

Nia excitedly blurted out, "Can I try-nii?" She put both paws together, looking at Natsuki pleadingly. "Pretty please-nii?"

The older DearS looked at Nia incredulously, and Natsuki almost shouted no. Seeing Ren's expression, though, gave her an idea. She smirked deviously: Natsuki wanted this to be amazing for onii-chan, but that didn't mean he had to be just hers.

With Nia and Ren waiting expectantly, Natsuki slid off of Takeya's chest. "Natsuki..." he started, as soon as she got up.

Quickly, she pressed her lips hard against his, silencing any more protests as she explored his mouth with her tongue. There was a strange taste on his lips, and Natsuki realized it must be from her panties. The girl began to rethink her harsh thoughts about Nia's spirited assault earlier.

Eagerly, Natsuki slid back down to Takeya's middle, giving a long lick to revitalize him. "Come on, Ren-san! Nia!" she said with a wink. Nia immediately lunged forward, wrapping her lips around the shaft. "Remember, no teeth!" she admonished the unpredictable kid. The older DearS needed no encouragement either; Ren began energetically licking Takeya from his left side.

Natsuki leaned in from onii-chan's right side and wrapped her tongue around the head. She turned her head slightly so she could look into onii-chan's eyes. Across from her, Ren was doing the same, but Nia was too caught up in the task at hand. Takeya sucked in a breath and dug his fingers into the wooden floor.

With a wink at her big brother, Natsuki brought her hand down to softly massage his sack. "Ohh," Takeya moaned despite himself. "Agh, Natsuki, I can't..!"

_Almost there!_ she thought eagerly. She softly squeezed him as she continued circling her tongue around the head. Ren was excitedly licking all over his base, while Nia was sucking and licking along the middle. Natsuki and Ren looked into Takeya's eyes again, and that was too much for him.

"Natsuki! Ren!" he cried out before the girls felt his member jerk. All three of them pulled back only slightly as onii-chan erupted. The sticky whitish liquid shot straight upward in between them, splashing down on their faces and Natsuki's extended tongue.

_I can't believe there's so much,_ Natsuki thought incredulously, looking at Takeya in awe. She swallowed the drops that landed on her tongue, savoring the unusual flavor.

Ren smiled happily at Takeya. "Ren pleased Takeya?" she asked excitedly. Onii-chan mumbled something incoherent.

When Natsuki looked at her orange-haired DearS, she saw Nia with her head tilted and eyes crossed, trying to look at a glob on the middle of her nose. _She's not so bad when she isn't being a pest_, Natsuki thought fondly. She leaned forward and licked Nia's nose, getting more of onii-chan's flavor. Nia blinked, causing Natsuki to giggle.

She had certainly found a lot of new tastes today. The young DearS let out a surprised "nii?" as Natsuki grabbed her shoulders to pull her close and began licking all of the white goo from her face. Nia let out a happy giggle as Natsuki ardently worked on cleaning onii-chan from her face, the DearS trying futilely to push Natsuki back and turning her head to and fro trying to escape that insistent tongue.

Ren appeared suddenly and began licking some of the liquid from Natsuki's cheek. "Takeya is tasty," Ren said brightly, licking another glob from Natsuki's ear. That sent a pleasant shiver down the girl's spine, and she turned to look at Ren with wide eyes.

Nia went on the counterattack, pushing Natsuki to the ground and excitedly licking the left side of her face. "This _is_ yummy-nii!" One paw was on her shoulder, the other was on her breast, holding down her left side. Before she could try anything, Ren reappeared on her right side, mirroring Nia as she began licking the other side of her face. Natsuki laughed as she tried futilely to escape their probing tongues, her legs jerking around spasmodically.

Nia caught her with her mouth open, eagerly thrusting her tongue into Natsuki's mouth. Enthusiastically returning the forceful kiss, the girl gasped against Nia's mouth as Ren's tongue found her ear again. The blue-haired DearS also softly squeezed her small breast, making her moan under the pair's ministrations, her eyes drifting closed.

Her eyes popped open again when she felt onii-chan's hands on her panties. As she felt the soaked underwear being drawn down her legs, she tried to call out to onii-chan, but Nia's probing tongue wouldn't be denied so she just moaned louder.

Natsuki's panties now hung loosely from one sock, and she felt Takeya's hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart. Held down as she was, she couldn't look at her brother...she couldn't even hear him with Ren's insistent tongue digging into her sensitive ear.

_Is he about to _beep_ me? _she wondered, both excited and scared. She let out a soft whimper against Nia's mouth and closed her eyes again as she tried to spread her legs wider for onii-chan. Ren's hand was softly rubbing her breast in a circle inside her borrowed shirt, and Nia's padded paw was pressing hard against her other one, pressing the rough fabric against her.

Fully expecting something else, Natsuki's eyes jerked open again as she felt her onii-chan's tongue on her sensitive skin. Her whole body jerked at the intense sensation, but even her legs were held down now. Natsuki sucked in a deep breath when Nia finally pulled away from her mouth, strings of saliva trailing between them. As onii-chan began licking more forcefully at her opening, though, she couldn't manage anything more substantial than sharp gasps and moans.

Nia's tongue moved down to her other ear, licking excitedly. As if on cue, Ren's tongue left her other ear and moved down to her neck, softly kissing and licking. Ren's hand began playing with Natsuki's small nipple.

_Oh _beep_ this is too much, _she thought, as she desperately fought to stay coherent. Her onii-chan's tongue felt heavenly, and she squirmed involuntarily under his mouth. Ren and Nia's tongues were driving her insane, and she was helpless to escape any of them.

Natsuki began whimpering loudly and her toes started to curl. She felt like she was going to burst open. The girl felt herself lifting her hips to meet onii-chan's mouth. His tongue hit a new spot and it felt like lightning struck her. Everything else in the room disappeared, leaving nothing but onii-chan's tongue on that magic spot.

"Onii-!" she screamed out desperately as the all-consuming waves of pleasure overwhelmed her.


	6. Let's Have An Orgy nii! 5 of 6

A ticklish feeling was the first thing she noticed past the pounding of her heart in her eardrums. Natsuki's breathing gradually slowed to normal. _Wow_, she thought, at a loss. _What _was_ that? _The girl lay there sprawled on the floor, basking in the afterglow. She was too drained to move.

That ticklish feeling persisted, and Natsuki realized it was on her face. She opened her eyes to be greeted by another pair of radiant green ones. "Natsuki-san-nii!" Nia yelled happily, squeezing Natsuki tightly and rubbing her cheek against her.

"Hi... Nia," she gasped out, smiling despite her discomfort. Without thinking, she kissed the kid's cheek before pushing her to the side so she could sit up. Unfazed, Nia threw her arms around Natsuki's neck from behind and leaned her head against the girl's shoulder. Still in a bit of a daze, Natsuki stared blankly at the wall in front of her, trying to get her bearings.

Natsuki looked over sharply when she heard Ren cry out, "Takeya!" The girl felt her anger flaring when she saw onii-chan with Ren sitting in front of him. Takeya had one hand on the alien's breast from behind, and his other hand was between her legs, the panties around her knees. Natsuki saw the rubber toy and its straps over to the side. The blue-haired DearS was panting and squirming under his hands.

"Onii-chan!" she yelled angrily before thinking. Surprised, Takeya looked her direction, pausing in his actions. Seeing the look on his face, Natsuki felt ashamed. She had already decided that as long as she had onii-chan, she'd be happy. Instead of screaming at him for doing perverted things with Ren, she shouted, "You didn't wait for me!"

Natsuki thought of Ren's words earlier, how she wanted Takeya but wanted Takeya to be happy. It wasn't just Takeya either, Natsuki thought now, remembering Ren's mouth on her ear. The girl got to her feet, Nia still hanging from her neck. _I guess onii-chan can keep her_, she thought.

"Let's go-nii!" Nia cried out happily as Natsuki began walking over to Takeya and Ren. As much as the small DearS loved to cling to people, Natsuki was very glad that Nia was a light girl. Ren was making little noises under her breath as Takeya's fingers worked their new-found magic.

"Welcome back, Natsuki," Takeya said with a grin. She grabbed Nia's paws and slipped out from under them so that she could throw her arms around onii-chan's neck.

"You were... incredimazing, onii-chan!" she told him as she kissed his lips softly. This time, Takeya returned the kiss, filling Natsuki with pleasant warmth throughout her body. She pulled back and smiled at him.

Takeya turned away for just a second to plant a kiss on Ren's tender neck, eliciting another small cry, then looked at Natsuki and said, "So were you."

Natsuki looked at Ren, whose eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. As she shook up and down, her large breasts jiggled with her. The DearS was incredibly thin and curvy, and Natsuki couldn't help but wonder if she would ever look that good when she got older. She glared enviously at the alien's shapely hips and long legs, and the thin patch of blue hair over her pubic area.

"Take...ya...," Ren murmured, trying to turn her head toward him.

"Does that feel good, Ren?" he asked, squeezing her breast. Ren squealed and jerked under his hands, sending her other breast bouncing around.

Natsuki only realized that Nia was right over her shoulder when she felt a drop of drool land on her. Surprised, she looked up and saw the kid staring at Ren's big orbs. "They look so yummy-nii," the strange catgirl mumbled quietly. Embarrassed, Natsuki realized that she had been having the exact same thoughts as Nia seemed to be. She grinned then: why not? One more new flavor to taste!

The girl moved up to Ren and gave her a long kiss on her half-open mouth. "Na...-chan..?" Ren asked blearily, before Natsuki brushed onii-chan's hand out of the way. She sat there staring at the jiggly mammary for a few seconds before she finally stuck out her tongue.

Seeing Natsuki do that, Nia excitedly pounced on the other breast. She started licking like crazy, slobbering all over the bouncy orb. On Ren's left breast, Natsuki was happily licking away at the silky smooth skin. She was surprised that it was still so soft in spite of its size. Ren let out soft moans as the girls worked her over.

"You sure changed your tune completely," Takeya said with a short laugh. Natsuki inwardly smiled when she felt onii-chan's hand rubbing her side softly.

On her left, Nia had caught Ren's breast in her paws so that she could lick it without it bouncing all over. As the young DearS made excited "nii" sounds, Natsuki began licking in a circle around Ren's nipple. The soft and smooth skin yielded to her probing tongue, until she reached the firm nipple.

Natsuki looked up at Ren's face as she circled her tongue around the pointy nub sticking out. "Take...ya...," Ren cried out breathlessly, "Na...-chan!"

Natsuki playfully flicked her tongue across the erect nipple. Nia's paw was right next to her face, since the kid was holding onto Ren's jiggly sphere, and Natsuki rubbed her cheek against it. Smiling, the girl reached up and gently pushed Nia's paw out of the way so that she could lick that breast with her.

Nia giggled as Natsuki licked her tongue. As she tried to scoot closer to the DearS, Natsuki's shoulder bumped into the spike on Nia's. It didn't hurt that much, but she laughed when she realized Nia still had her jumpsuit on. "You silly brat, why are you the only one still dressed?"

"Brat-nii?" the kid asked unhappily just before Natsuki kissed her softly. Nia beamed cheerfully and tapped her collar, her clothes disappearing in a bright flash. The beautiful little alien sat next to her in just her paws and collar. "Now I'm less dressed than you-nii!" she exclaimed triumphantly, tugging on Natsuki's oversized purple pajama top.

"It's not a contest, Nia!" Takeya said with a laugh. "Although...it could be," he added, winking at his little sister. Natsuki stuck her tongue out at him and then resumed her oral assault on Ren's silky breasts.

This time, Natsuki wrapped her lips around Ren's nipple and began suckling softly. Next to her, Nia did the same, although not as softly. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh!" Ren gasped out as the two girls sucked. Surprising the two girls, Ren reached up and threw her arms around them, pulling them tighter against her warm pillows.

Accidentally, Natsuki bit down on Ren's firm nipple. The DearS screamed when she did -- but in pleasure, not pain! Natsuki stared up at Ren's face, wondering if she misheard the alien. Ren, though, responded by pushing her breasts further out, trying to feed more of them to the two hungry mouths.

_I guess she likes it rough,_ Natsuki thought to herself with a smirk. Glad to oblige, she tried to suck in more of the amazing breast-flesh. Every now and then she'd bite down on the sensitive mammary, listening to Ren's squeals of glee.

"Ta...ke--!" Ren screamed. She was immediately muffled. Natsuki looked up and saw onii-chan kissing the alien hard. The girl roughly bit down on the breast in her mouth, and felt Ren's entire body stiffen as she whimpered into onii-chan's mouth. Beneath her, Natsuki could hear the squelching as onii-chan's fingers pumped in and out of the alien; the whimper turned into a long squeal and Ren's entire body began jerking.

Natsuki grinned, realizing that the DearS was feeling the same things that she had. She suckled harder on the alien's burning nipple. Ren's body shuddered again and again, with her unable to do any more than gasp for breath after Takeya pulled his lips away. Her arms on the back of their heads threatened to suffocate them against her squishy bust.

As Ren jerked hard one last time, her toes curled all the way back, Natsuki bit her nipple once more and then began licking it softly. Ren collapsed back against Takeya, releasing her death grip on Nia and Natsuki's heads. The three girls all gasped for breath. Takeya, still fresh, softly rubbed the front of Ren's wet womanhood.

"Ren..." the DearS murmured in awe, "has never... felt anything like that."

Takeya pulled her chin towards his and kissed Ren deeply. Natsuki couldn't help but look at the alien's breasts. _Will I ever have boobs like that?_ she wondered, grabbing her own tiny breasts and lifting them morosely.

"I've got you-nii!" Nia said triumphantly, tackling Natsuki onto her back. Her paws roughly squeezed the dazed girl's breasts. The emerald-eyed DearS grinned brightly above her. Grinning back, Natsuki reached up and grabbed Nia's flat chest, squeezing the itty bitty lumps.

"Who's got who?" Natsuki asked, flipping the kid over onto her back.

Giggling, Nia playfully cried out, "Let me go-nii!" while she squirmed underneath Natsuki.

This was the first time the girl had really gotten a good look at Nia's naked body. Like Natsuki, the only hair Nia had was on her head. Natsuki had small, developing breasts, though. Nia just had slightly raised nipples. Natsuki and Takeya both had a slightly dusky complexion while Ren and Nia's skin tone was paler, like the people she'd seen out west.

Holding Nia's arms down, Natsuki leaned down and licked the girl's nipples. The skin around her nipples was soft, like Ren's and Nia's breasts. With an impish smile, Natsuki gently took Nia's nipple in between her teeth, pulling on it but not quite biting down. Nia was whimpering and making pleased "nii!" sounds as she fought against her self-proclaimed rival.

Natsuki was caught by surprise when Nia let out a cute growl and somehow flipped her over onto her back. "Wha--?" By now they were practically against the wall.

Nia immediately pounced back on top of the girl. She grabbed the opening of Natsuki's borrowed shirt and yanked hard on it, sending the buttons flying from the weak material. Beaming, Nia sat right on Natsuki's tummy and grabbed her developing breasts. "Nii?" she muttered quietly as if just realizing something. Nia looked down at her own chest, then back at Natsuki's. "I lose-nii..." she mumbled sadly.

Natsuki stared blankly for a second and then laughed out loud. Nia shook her head angrily and then lifted a paw. "No! I won't lose-nii!" she declared with determination. "Just you wait and see-nii!"

As she became aware of a slick feeling on her stomach, Natsuki realized that it was coming from Nia. She remembered how damp her panties had gotten earlier. She remembered kissing onii-chan after he had those panties in his face. Grinning mischievously, Natsuki reached up and began tickling Nia's armpits before the girl could react.

Natsuki slipped out from under the brat and got behind her. "No fair-nii!" the small DearS shouted as Natsuki pushed her forward onto all fours facing the apartment wall. Before Nia could break away, Nia pressed her face into the kid's most private area and licked it softly.

"Nii?!"

_Oh, wow! _Natsuki thought as she licked harder, on all fours behind Nia. _This is better than her melon kisses!_

"Nii..." the catgirl moaned as she pushed back against Natsuki's face, "That feels weird-nii..."

Natsuki crawled forward, forcing Nia up against the wall as she kept licking. Nia put her paws against the wall to brace herself as she whimpered in pleasure. "Nii... Please, don't stop-nii..."

"You taste amazing, Nia," Natsuki told the kid as she took a breath. She dove back in, licking up the yummy juices that reappeared as fast as she drank them.

Natsuki kept licking, pushing Nia's knees wider apart. "Nii...nii...Natsuki-san, please-nii..." Nia moaned quietly. "Lower-nii..."

Only too happy to oblige, Natsuki lowered her head and began licking the front of Nia's special place. The kid was practically sitting on her face now, paws and chest still pressed up against the wall.

Suddenly, Natsuki felt hands on her butt. She was trapped in between them and Nia, and she gasped in shock when she felt a tongue on her there. "Please don't stop, Natsuki-san-nii!" Nia begged from above her, and Natsuki started licking her again, in spite of her surprise.

The tongue didn't feel as big as onii-chan's, so it must have been Ren. Ren's tongue moved in small circles, just like Natsuki had down to her nipple earlier. The DearS was getting her worked up again and she licked harder, capturing more of Nia's delicious taste.

With a long "niiii" Nia lifted her right leg to give Natsuki's tongue better access to her sweet essence.

Abruptly, Ren's tongue left, and Natsuki felt a pair of hands on her waist, bigger hands. Onii-chan's.

Natsuki turned to look at her brother as he picked her up, pulling her away from Nia, and sat her in his lap. "Hey onii-chan," she said, with a grin. Her eyes widened, then, when she abruptly became aware of the new feeling between her legs.

She looked down and saw onii-chan's throbbing manhood poking up from between her legs, resting against her dripping girlhood.


	7. Let's Have An Orgy nii! 6 of 6

"Onii-chan," Natsuki started uncertainly, looking at his pole between her thighs.

She was confused by the feelings welling up from inside her. Natsuki was disappointed that she had been pulled away from Nia's special place, but ecstatic to be in onii-chan's arms. The girl was surprised that she missed that brief but strange feeling of Ren's tongue, but was entranced by the feel of Takeya's burning manhood against her skin.

Natsuki felt guilty that she hadn't brought Nia to her finish, but found herself desperately craving another of her own. She looked over her shoulder toward Takeya. _I've loved you since forever, onii-chan,_ she said silently, unable to open her mouth. _I don't know if we can do this, though!_

Seeming to understand her concerns, Takeya kissed her forehead. As she grinned up at him, he told her, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Natsuki. I'll always love my little nee-chan."

Want to? Natsuki almost laughed. She'd wanted to ever since she realized that onii-chan was growing into a man! Now, though, she was afraid.

Natsuki had held him in her hand and even in her mouth, but having his hot member resting against her slick opening gave an entirely different perspective on the idea of _size_.

The girl gasped when she felt Ren's soft hand rubbing her taut belly. "Don't worry, Na-chan," the blue-haired DearS said encouragingly holding her hands fairly wide apart. "The girls in Takeya's magazines enjoy ones that are _much_ bigger than Takeya's!"

"Hey!" Takeya shouted at her.

Natsuki still looked uncertain. "But none of them are as small as I am!"

Ren put a finger to her lip in thought. "Not as young, but Takeya does have _one_ video..."

"Ren!" Takeya desperately threw a hand over Ren's mouth. "Shush!"

Natsuki growled and elbowed Takeya in the side. "'Not that I have any?'" she quoted accusingly. Onii-chan kissed the top of her head in apology. She smiled up at him again and said, "I'm ready to try, onii-chan."

Takeya slowly lifted her by her hips, letting his shaft rub against her and sending a tingle through her lower body. Too soon, his head was at her moist opening. Natsuki had never had anything at all inside her, and she wasn't sure what it would be like. Eying it uncertainly, Natsuki gulped slightly as onii-chan lowered her back down, right onto it.

It seemed like everything was happening way too fast, and Natsuki was unprepared for the sudden spikes of pain that spread from her lips as his head pushed against her. The girl let out a pained moan and bit her lip, trying to tough it out for onii-chan. It felt like he was trying to shove a baseball bat inside her, though! She knew it wasn't that big at all, but still!

"Uhnnnn," she moaned under her breath with her eyes squinted as she felt her flesh being shoved apart.

Suddenly, an angry voice rang out, "Stop it-nii!" Natsuki opened her eyes and saw Nia standing in front of her, fuming. "You're hurting Natsuki-san-nii!" The naked catgirl had one paw clenched and looked like she wouldn't hesitate to clobber Takeya if he really hurt Natsuki.

Natsuki shook her head. "I'm ok, Nia!"

Takeya jerked her up in surprise. "Sorry, Natsuki!" he said guiltily, "I didn't realize! I was trying to go slow!"

The girl shook her head again. "I'm fine, I can go further! I just have to get used to it, is all." She didn't want to let onii-chan down.

"No," Ren said from behind the pair. The blue-haired DearS moved over in front of Natsuki. Nia looked at her curiously. "Na-chan is not ready yet," she said, smiling brightly. "Ren will help get Na-chan ready!"

"What do you m--?" Natsuki's question was cut off as Ren stuck her middle finger in her mouth. With Ren smiling at her, Natsuki just instinctively started sucking on the finger, the DearS sliding it in and out of her mouth.

Natsuki leaned back against onii-chan's chest, resting her hands on the floor on either side of his butt. She was confused by Ren's actions, but was willing to play along if it helped her get Takeya. Looking past Ren, Natsuki winked at the worried-looking Nia. The kid grinned happily, seeing that Natsuki was okay, and dropped onto her rear with her legs spread to watch the strange show.

Ren pulled her finger out of Natsuki's mouth, covered in her spit. Onii-chan began softly rubbing her tummy as they all watched Ren curiously. Ren pressed the tip of her slender finger against Natsuki's dampness and began rubbing in small circles. Natsuki couldn't help but let out a small moan as she leaned back harder against onii-chan's chest.

With Ren's finger came a tingling sensation that spread slowly through her nether regions. Natsuki could feel herself getting wetter again, and gave a small gasp when Ren gently pushed her finger inside, but only to the first knuckle. It didn't hurt anywhere near as much as onii-chan's rod, but Ren continued to take it slow anyway. Ren gently slid her finger up and down inside Natsuki, pulling it out to rub in circles again and then pushing it back in deeper.

At first, it felt like she was being invaded, and it was a strange, unwelcome feeling. As the warmth and small waves of pleasure coursed through her, though, Natsuki began to enjoy the feeling. She looked up at Takeya, her breathing quickening, and he kissed her forehead.

Ren pulled her finger back out and then stuck two fingers into Natsuki's mouth. Again, she sucked on them, getting them good and wet, smiling at Ren around them. Ren took her fingers out and again began rubbing in between Natsuki's legs, pressing against her sensitive skin harder than before.

"Be ready, Na-chan," Ren told her as she slowly pressed the tips of her fingers against her opening. Natsuki bit her lip, hissing slightly at the pain. Her fingers were almost as wide as onii-chan now, but they didn't hurt quite as much. Behind Ren, Nia jumped to her feet on hearing Natsuki in pain, but Natsuki smiled to show her she was ok. Reluctantly the DearS sat back down.

Ren leaned forward and kissed Natsuki's lips as she slowly pushed her fingers in past the first knuckle. The blue-haired DearS stopped there, pressing against something inside her, and slowly rotated her fingers.

"You okay, Natsuki?" Takeya asked with concern. His hand was still softly rubbing her tummy.

The girl smiled up at him. "I'm fine, onii-chan." The shards of pain from being stretched open were gradually disappearing as the shivers of pleasure spread through her. She let out a soft moan and spread her legs wider for Ren. Now that the pain was fading, Natsuki felt a desire to pull Ren's fingers deeper inside her.

Smiling, Ren pulled her fingers out, leaving her feeling empty. "Na-chan is ready now," Ren told her, putting her fingers in her own mouth to clean off Natsuki's juices.

"You didn't learn that from one of my movies," Takeya said suspiciously.

The blue-haired DearS smiled proudly. "Miu has been teaching Ren many things Ren needed to know!"

Trying to ignore the movie comment, Natsuki looked up at Takeya. "Are you ready, onii-chan?" she asked before he could. She didn't want to admit that she was still nervous. Nia moved closer, crouching on all fours nearby.

Takeya kissed her neck as he picked her up by her waist one more time. "Wait-nii!" Nia cried as she moved forward between their legs. Natsuki couldn't see what was happening, but onii-chan sucked in a sharp breath. Seeing Nia's body bobbing back and forth, Natsuki finally realized what the kid was doing.

Nia pulled away, wiping a trail of slobber from her lips, and smiled up at Natsuki. "Ok, go ahead-nii!" she encouraged them, her tail twitching excitedly. Natsuki grinned at her as Takeya lowered her onto his now-slippery member.

Taking her earlobe in his teeth, Takeya held her waist tightly as his manhood gently entered her virgin cleft. Natsuki grit her teeth as her lips were forced open again, but thanks to Ren the warmth soon overwhelmed the pain. She arched her back and let out a soft moan as he sank deeper; she felt full already, but at the same time she wanted more! Her fingers desperately dug into the floor, as if trying to cling to something real. Natsuki turned to look at him, her eyes full of need.

Too soon, Natsuki felt him pushing against that barrier inside her. She leaned back against Takeya's chest to brace herself. She knew enough that this was the point of no return. She growled desperately as he hesitated. "You better not stop here!"

Taking the hint, Takeya kissed her lips deeply as he pulled down and pushed up, muffling her scream as he burst through her hymen. Natsuki gasped sharply as intense pain began streaking outward, pulsing in time with her heartbeat. "Uhnnnn," she groaned, eyes squinted shut with tears forming at the corners.

"Natsuki-san-nii!" Nia cried out. Onii-chan held still as Natsuki slowly adjusted to the feel of him inside her, waiting for the throbbing pain to die down.

Slowly, a wave of pleasant tingles spread from onii-chan's shaft as he ever so slightly moved it up and down. Her inner walls tightened around him, causing onii-chan to murmur in delight. The warm feeling started returning, stronger, making her whole body feel like it was on fire, and Natsuki could feel getting wetter than ever. "Onii-chan," she moaned as she tried to lower herself down on him further, letting out a slight hiss as one last spike of pain hit her.

Takeya let out a low moan as Natsuki sank a little further down on him. "You're so tight..!" He kissed the base of her neck. "I love you, Natsuki."

Natsuki beamed, spreading her knees wider as she took more than half of him inside her. She was beyond words as she panted raggedly, inundated by waves of passion. She felt like she was stuffed, stretched too far, and yet she wanted him to push harder, deeper. She moaned as she rocked herself back and forth on his member, as he oh-so-slowly pulled her lower.

Her entire nether region felt like it was on fire: tingling, burning, titillating! Natsuki sucked in a sharp breath as onii-chan pushed a little further, bringing back the throbbing pain. A soft hand rubbed her tummy, and she opened her eyes to see Ren smiling cheerfully at her. As Ren's hand pushed against her belly, she could feel it pushing onii-chan's shaft inside her.

Takeya wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. Natsuki gulped in a deep breath. Onii-chan was probably about three-fourths of the way in, and she felt like that was her limit. With a smile, she started to turn her head to kiss him once more. "I love you, nee-chan," Takeya whispered straight into her ear... just before slamming her the rest of the way down on his lap!

"_Beep, _onii!" Natsuki yelped involuntarily and felt tears welling up in her eyes again. A final, pounding wave of pain spread throughout her nether region, even up past her tummy. Takeya kissed her behind her ear, almost as if apologizing, and she felt herself leaning back against him.

She smiled contentedly when onii-chan rested his head against hers and wrapped his arms around her. Natsuki let out a happy murmur: she was engulfed by -- and filled with -- onii-chan's warmth. The girl rubbed her cheek against his, telling him, "I love you, too, onii-chan."

"And Ren also loves Takeya and Na-chan!" Ren burst out from beside them, throwing her arms around them and pressing her breasts against their arms.

Natsuki giggled, and then noticed Nia staring at her nearby, blushing. The orange-haired DearS looked away briefly, then jumped forward and threw her arms around them, too, rubbing her cheek against Natsuki's. She smiled.

Takeya gently caressed her sides, giving her time to get used to him being inside her. Now that the initial shock was over, it was starting to feel really really good. Natsuki put an arm around Nia's waist and pulled her closer, then reached up and slipped her other hand behind Takeya's head. A soft pair of arms slipped in just under her breasts and held her tightly.

That moment almost could have lasted forever, with the beating of onii-chan's heart against her back and in her tummy. Natsuki spread her legs wider, leaning back against his taut chest. Her eyes started to drift closed as she softly whispered, "I really lo--_beep!_"

Nia bit her!

"Tasty-nii!" the DearS cried out joyfully as she clamped down on Natsuki's small breast.

The girl shrieked, "No biting!" and tried to shove Nia's head away. The brat ducked, however, and Natsuki only caught the weird cat-ear hairpiece. As the white alien plastic was thrown off of her head, Nia's orange hair fell down straight, hanging past her shoulders. Giggling, Nia latched back onto Natsuki's breast, sucking on it hard where she'd just bit her.

"Nia!" Ren and Takeya both shouted, but they both stopped before pushing the kid away.

Natsuki had one hand on the back of Nia's head, pulling her harder against her chest. She whimpered as Nia suckled on her tiny breasts, feeling her nipple hardening. The sudden jolt of pain now interplayed with a sharp pleasurable sensation. Nia was staring up at her with those bright emerald eyes as she roughly sucked Natsuki's teat.

Unable to resist, Natsuki reached down and patted Nia's head. _She looks really adorable with her hair down_, she thought. She felt onii-chan's hands grasping her sides again, and her eyes widened.

The girl looked back at him in surprise and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Ready, Natsuki?" he asked.

Before she could nod, he was already lifting her up. Natsuki let out a soft moan as he rubbed against her sensitive love tunnel. Nia let go as onii-chan raised her up, sitting there on her knees watching excitedly.

Natsuki unconsciously clamped down harder on him, not wanting him to leave. Takeya blurted out her name, and stopped briefly. Flushed, Natsuki tried to open her legs more for him. He kissed her earlobe and she let out a pleased murmur.

The girl managed to get her knees under her, but didn't do anything to stop Takeya as he lifted her up. Natsuki turned around to look at Takeya, wanting to beg him not to pull out but keeping her mouth closed. Already she felt empty inside, and he was still partially inside her.

Takeya reversed his pull then and pulled her slowly back down onto his rod. Natsuki let out a long moan as he spread her open again, shoving his way into her sore canal. Her butt soon rested against his bushy hairs again. "Onii-chan..." she breathed softly as he lifted her back up again, not quite as slowly.

Ren's hands snaked around in between Natsuki and Takeya's arms, cupping the girl's small breasts under the open pajama shirt. The DearS squeezed both of them at once and Natsuki let out a soft yelp.

Takeya pulled her down into his lap hard. The girl gasped at the conflicting feelings of pain and pleasure before Ren began pinching her nipples. "Does Na-chan like Ren to play with her nipples?"

Natsuki blushed, too embarrassed to answer. Takeya lifted her up and pulled her back down again and she cried out for him. Ren squeezed again, causing the girl to fall back against onii-chan's chest. She couldn't help it: she loved how vulnerable she felt with Ren taking advantage of her, with onii-chan in control of her.

"Is Takeya enjoying Ren's breasts against his back?" Takeya grunted and started lifting Natsuki faster and faster. The girl moaned, gasping in a breath with each stroke, overwhelmed by the heavenly feeling welling up inside her. She wasn't sure how long this was going on, but it felt like both a fleeting instant and an eternity.

The pain was long gone now, leaving only titillating pleasure as the pair moaned and panted together. Ren's surprisingly-expert hands squeezed and caressed her tiny breasts non-stop, making her entire chest tingle. At some point Nia had thrown her arms around Natsuki and begun kissing and licking her face.

"Nia..." she whined, trying to escape the brat's insistent tongue. Even so, she was grinning. Nia pulled away, finally, but only because she had her eyes set on another target.

Natsuki turned her head and onii-chan pressed his lips against hers deeply. The girl thought her eyes were rolling back into her head as she melted into his warm kiss. They broke away and stared deeply into each other's eyes. "Onii-chan," she moaned softly, as he moved inside her again, "I feel like I'm going to burst..."

"So do I...nee-chan," he gasped out.

Natsuki realized she was now holding herself up on her knees instead of being lifted up and down. "Onii..?" she asked questioningly, just before she felt his powerful rod slammed up inside her. The girl cried out and spread her knees wider.

Takeya leaned forward, pushing her forward with him, and started thrusting harder...faster! She whimpered and pushed back against him. He was too big... but not enough! Natsuki wanted more and more of him!

Her entire body was on fire now, and she was overflowing. Everything was building up, centered where they were joined together. It felt like everything else was fading away: the room, the lights, the sounds, the smells.

Natsuki's entire world condensed down to onii-chan's throbbing manhood and Ren's sensuous fingers... and Nia's probing tongue?! The girl's eyes shot wide open as Nia's tongue caught her right on that magic spot from before. As that same bolt of lightning hit her again, harder than before, Natsuki felt her flood gates opening.

"Onii!" she cried out desperately, clamping down hard on him. She felt him slam himself all the way to the hilt, only intensifying the throes of passion convulsing through her.

"Natsuki!" he yelled out in reply, slamming hard into her twice more and then yanking himself all the way out.

Natsuki would have cried at the suddenly empty feeling if she weren't still coming down from her roaring climax. The girl collapsed forward onto her hands, hearing as if from some other world, "My eye-nii!"

The girl, completely and totally drained, rolled onto her side as her eyes drifted closed. She was only vaguely aware of someone lying down in front of her, pressing their forehead gently against hers. She smiled.

"I love you... onii-chan..."


	8. Epilogue: Ohayo nii! 1 of 2

_gg, oral, rom, strapon_

_Ohayo-nii!_

By Will

Natsuki groaned and curled up tighter. It was freezing! She shivered again as a small draft chilled her once more, especially against her exposed...

With a jerk, Natsuki sat bolt upright, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She still had on only Ren's oversized purple pajama shirt and one sock. ...One? Confused, Natsuki pulled the sock off and tossed it aside.

_Oh _beepshe thought desperately, seeing the crack of light under the front door, _it's morning already! I'm going to miss class! Where's onii-chan?_

"Mm... yummy..nii...," Natsuki heard mumbled quietly. Turning sharply to her right, she saw Nia curled up under a large blanket right beside her -- one that suspiciously looked more than large enough for two girls. Nia was turned away from her, but Natsuki could still see the serene smile on the girl's face.

Nia's hair loosely framed her face as it hung down around her shoulders. The young DearS was resting her head against her fluffy paws, mumbling as she drooled sleepily.

Shivering once more, Natsuki snatched the blanket off of the thieving catgirl and threw it around her shoulders, and then giggled quietly. The girl had never put her clothes back on, either! As Natsuki looked affectionately at the strange little girl, she noticed a slight tremble across her pale skin. Natsuki sighed softly; she couldn't leave her to freeze like that.

The girl thought of the taste of Nia's tongue, of her insistent, needful kisses. Smiling as she moved over the sleepy catgirl, draping the blanket over them both, Natsuki leaned down close to her face. Impulsively she stuck her tongue out and licked the small thread of drool from the girl's face.

Nia's eyes twitched like they were close to opening. Eagerly, Natsuki pressed her lips against Nia's, kissing her gently as the orange-haired girl's eyes popped open. She pulled away, grinning at Nia. "Ohayo...nii," Natsuki said softly, making Nia beam happily.

The catgirl threw her arms and legs around Natsuki, nearly choking the life out of her. "Ohayo-nii, Natsuki-san!" the DearS cried out excitedly. Nia started rubbing her cheek against Natsuki's energetically.

Natsuki stared in disbelief. One second asleep, the next wide awake! Shrugging to herself, Natsuki returned the girl's forceful hug. She kissed Nia once more, between her eyes. Nia beamed once more, and then returned the kiss in kind.

Nia's brows drew downward as she smirked deviously. "What are you--?" Natsuki started suspiciously before the orange-haired DearS launched her ferocious tickle attack! The girl squealed as Nia's fluffy paws caught her tender sides and rolled over, laughing uncontrollably.

"I've got you-nii!" Nia shouted, giggling as she attacked mercilessly.

At last, Natsuki managed to suck in a breath and reached up to shove Nia off her. "You haven't won, yet!" As the crazed catgirl landed on her rear, Natsuki jumped up and initiated her counter-attack! Natsuki's fingers furiously brushed over Nia's pale skin.

Nia desperately tried to roll away then suddenly lunged up at Natsuki. "Ha, take this-nii!" she cried out between laughs as her paws caught Natsuki in her armpits.

"Ah! Bad kitty!" Natsuki squealed as Nia took the advantage again. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. The girl felt her ears starting to burn. _No way! I can't lose to this little brat!_ she thought to herself as she rolled helplessly across the floor.

Natsuki planted her bare feet on Nia's stomach and surprised the DearS by flipping her over to the side. "Nii??" she cried out, landing on her back. Both girls desperately jumped up, but Natsuki was faster.

"Now who's got who, brat?" she cried out triumphantly as she jumped on Nia's back and started digging her fingers into the catgirl's sides from on top.

Pounding her paws on the floor, Nia shouted, "Noo! No fair-nii!" before dissolving into more giggling.

Nia's feet swung back and forth as the DearS convulsed under Natsuki's torturous fingers. Grinning mischievously, Natsuki grabbed one of Nia's padded feet and tested whether she could tickle Nia through the paw. In response, Nia squealed even louder,

"No..! Don't..nii!" Nia yelled desperately as she writhed on the floor. Natsuki started scratching faster on Nia's soles. "Please, no..! Natsuki-san-nii!" The girl laughed victoriously as she continued tormenting her. "Please..! I surrender-nii!" Nia finally screamed out, in-between fits of laughter.

Natsuki finally relented, rolling off of Nia. She sat nearby while Nia sprawled full-out on the floor, both girls trying to catch their breath. Her sides felt sore from all that laughing, but she smiled down at the orange-haired pest. Slowly, Nia turned her head towards Natsuki. "I'm so hungry-nii," she moaned, eliciting a growl from Natsuki's stomach, too.

Shakily, Natsuki got to her feet. "Well, let's see what onii-chan has," she said, smiling. "What do you want?"

"I'm fine with anything-nii!" Nia shouted excitedly, jumping to her feet.

Natsuki frowned at her. "But what do you _want_?" she asked again as they entered the kitchen. Nia hopped up on one of the stools by the counter.

"Nii..." the DearS mumbled in thought, holding a paw to her chin. "Let's have crab legs-nii!" she shouted, pumping both paws up in the air. Natsuki stared incredulously at her bright emerald eyes.

There was no way onii-chan had crab legs! _And how do you cook those, anyway?_ Natsuki wondered. "I meant breakfast food!" she growled, opening up onii-chan's fridge. The girl frowned as she looked around. _Only one egg?_ she thought incredulously. There was at least a little milk. Maybe he had cereal in a cupboard.

"What about ice cream-nii?" Nia asked excitedly.

Natsuki sighed. "That's not..!" she started, before pausing to consider it. "Oh, why not..?" Natsuki closed the little refrigerator and opened the freezer. She stared blankly for a minute, before letting out another sigh. _I guess this shouldn't surprise me._

She pulled the carton of melon-flavored ice cream out and plopped it on the counter next to Nia. Natsuki climbed up on the stool next to her and handed the drooling DearS a spoon. Nia fumbled with it for a minute with her paws, but finally got the hang of it and took a huge bite of the ice cream. "Mmm, this is yummy-nii!"

Natsuki dug in and took a bite of her own before noticing the scrap of paper on the counter. Holding the spoon in her teeth, Natsuki dragged the note over and held it up.

_Sorry I didn't wake you, Natsuki. Thought you needed the rest. Told your school that you were sick to your stomach. Don't destroy the place! _

_Aishiteru, _

_Takeya_

"What's that-nii?" Nia asked curiously.

"It's a note from onii-chan." Natsuki smiled cheerfully. She turned to Nia. "I'm glad he thought to call the school, because I didn't."

Nia grinned back at her then took another bite of the pale green ice cream. Natsuki smiled, remembering how amazing onii-chan had been. She couldn't believe he'd turned her into a pervert just like him! She leaned over and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

After a few minutes, Natsuki looked over at Nia and saw her tail swaying back and forth. "What's the deal with that tail, anyway?" she asked.

"Tail-nii?" Nia asked, looking confused.

"The one on your head!" Nia reached up to feel for it. "It's always wagging back and forth!"

"Back and forth-nii?" she asked again, looking swinging her head side to side to try and see it. Natsuki couldn't help but giggle at the clueless catgirl. Nia looked back at her and cocked her head. "But I don't have a tail-nii!"

Natsuki jumped off her stool. "Then what's this?" she asked, grabbing the orange-tipped tail and tugging on it.

"Ow! Stop that-nii," Nia whined, grabbing her head. She hopped down off the stool and looked curiously at the tail end Natsuki was holding. "That's not a tail, Natsuki-san-nii!" she said as if it should be obvious.

Nia giggled when Natsuki frowned in confusion. "Then what is it?" she asked, frustrated. The orange-haired DearS gave a Cheshire grin and abruptly turned and ran. "Hey, you brat!" Natsuki shouted, receiving another teasing laugh in reply.

The sprightly young DearS bounded into the living room with Natsuki hot on her heels. "Can't catch me-nii!" Nia taunted as she easily outpaced the girl, running around the room and avoiding the discarded clothes all over the floor. Natsuki growled and lunged at the catgirl, who nimbly slipped to the side.

Nia turned to look back at Natsuki and abruptly stumbled on a certain something on the floor. With a yelp, she managed to catch her balance quickly, but that falter was enough for Natsuki to catch up. Just before Nia bounded out of range again, Natsuki snatched at the tip of her tail.

The force of her pull knocked Nia off her feet and she landed hard on her bare rear. Nia was sitting on her rear, whining as she rubbed the top of her head. Guiltily, Natsuki went to her knees behind Nia and threw her arms around her. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to yank _that_ hard!"

Smiling sheepishly at Natsuki, Nia told her, "But you still caught me-nii." The young DearS reached up and tapped the metal ball at the base of her "tail." With a brief flash, the white wrapping around her tail disappeared and there was an _explosion_ of orange!

Natsuki was engulfed by an _ocean_ of orange hair. "What the _beep_?" Natsuki cried out as she desperately moved to the side. While Natsuki got to her feet in front of her, Nia stood up and looked at the ground shyly.


	9. Epilogue: Ohayo nii! 2 of 2

The girl was still wearing her red collar and the fluffy paws on her hands and feet, and nothing else. Her pale smooth skin quivered slightly as Natsuki's eyes took her all in. Nia's bright orange hair hung long and straight, draped over her shoulders and all the way down her back. Natsuki had thought that Nia's hair was long when it went past her shoulders, and now it hung nearly to the ground!

Yet she was still completely smooth and hairless on every other part of her body. Natsuki felt her eyes drawn to the little cleft between the catgirl's legs, but then looked back up, past her budding nipples to her face. Natsuki felt her heart-rate start to quicken.

As Nia looked up at her shyly once more, Natsuki almost laughed. Poor Nia wasn't timid at all about her body, but was that worried about what Natsuki might think of her hair? "It's no fair that you can be so impossibly cute!" she cried out.

Nia beamed happily and leapt at the girl with a cheerful, "Natsuki-san-nii!"

"You," Natsuki said, staring into Nia's emerald eyes, "are a very strange little alien." She smiled affectionately, though. With her arms around Natsuki's neck, Nia grinned and kissed her, _hard_. Natsuki felt her knees quiver as she hugged Nia tighter.

Nia broke the kiss and both girls stood there panting. _Oh wow_, Natsuki thought, _why does she have this kind of effect on me? _Her tummy was starting to feel warm, in spite of having only a little ice cream in it.

Natsuki grinned mischievously.

The girl placed her hands on Nia's shoulders. "You know what? I'm still kind of hungry," she told the girl, still smiling.

The orange-haired DearS turned back toward the kitchen. "So am I! That green ice cream was so tasty-nii! It was like Ren-san's melon bread, but smooth and cold and slippery-nii!" She looked up at Natsuki brightly. "Come on, Natsuki-san, let's go-nii!" she said, excitedly grabbing Natsuki's hand in both paws and trying to drag her toward the kitchen.

Natsuki refused to budge, though, playfully pulling Nia back. The catgirl looked at her curiously, just before Natsuki leaned forward and licked Nia between the eyes. "I was thinking of something else," she told the girl, as she licked Nia's lips, "something that's even more tasty...nii." The alien's eyes widened and Natsuki kissed her deeply, pushing her tongue against Nia's.

Nia sank into Natsuki's arms, closing her eyes and licking back with soft moans. Natsuki gently urged the girl down to her knees, and then onto her back, never breaking lip contact. The girl was now straddling Nia on all fours, Ren's purple shirt still hanging loosely. She was letting out some little moans of her own as she took in the delicious, sweet taste of Nia's mouth.

Slowly breaking the passionate lip-lock, Natsuki grinned breathlessly at the DearS. Nia lunged forward, trying to resume the intense kiss, but instead Natsuki turned her head and began nibbling and sucking on Nia's neck, just above the wide red collar. "Nii... that's no... nii.. no fair-nii!" Nia gasped out as the girl continued her oral assault.

Slowly, Natsuki made her way down to Nia's tiny nipples. Eagerly, she began lapping at the little buds, eliciting a few squeals from the little DearS. Natsuki moaned as she savored the soft, creamy, slightly salty taste of Nia's skin. She might never have stopped licking and sucking those soft, jiggly mounds if she didn't know what still lied ahead.

Nia was panting heavily already, softly calling out Natsuki's name in between brief squeals of pleasure. Continuing oh-so-slowly, Natsuki trailed her tongue down to Nia's tummy. The girl giggled softly, rubbing her paws in Natsuki's hair. "That tickles-nii!" she exclaimed, and Natsuki looked up into her bright eyes as she continued downward.

"No, Natsuki-san, not there-nii!" Nia cried out before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Smirking, Natsuki continued licking Nia's bellybutton while the catgirl squirmed beneath her.

Natsuki couldn't believe how hot this was getting her. She let out another soft moan as she kissed Nia's bellybutton once more. She could already feel trickles running down her inner thighs. The girl was kind of wishing her brother was still home, but right now she had something even yummier to take care of.

She wanted to drag it out longer, she really did! The closer Natsuki got, though, the harder it became. Unable to resist any longer, Natsuki pulled away from Nia's belly and desperately buried her face in between the catgirl's legs.

"Natsuki-nii!" Nia shouted as Natsuki began lapping voraciously at the alien's sweet nectar. Any protests she might have had, though, were quickly drowned out by the intense moans and panting. Before long, Nia was spreading her legs wider and wiggling frantically against Natsuki's probing tongue.

Natsuki sucked down every bit of the clear sticky fluid she could see. Both girls were beyond words, with Natsuki licking all over and around and inside Nia's cleft. She couldn't get enough of the uniquely sweet liquid with its unusual salty aftertaste. It was as if all that melony goodness had become part of the girl, except even better!

She knew that the sticky fluid was covering her face by now. She wanted more than just the flavor, though! Natsuki wanted Nia to experience a climax like she had last night, wanted the girl to feel that incredible explosion of intensity! The girl licked harder, exploring with her tongue.

She wanted to find that magic spot that onii-chan had found.

"Nii...nii...nii," the young DearS panted as she twitched and squirmed. Her entire body was flushing red by now. _Come on, Nia, you're so close_, Natsuki thought, still searching with her tongue.

Panting sharply, Natsuki had to pull back briefly to catch her breath. As she did, something caught her eye nearby. Getting an idea, she reached over and grabbed the blue rubber shaft Ren had worn last night.

Natsuki kissed Nia's dripping opening softly and then pushed the toy into her mouth, trying to make sure it was good and slippery. It was about the same size as onii-chan's she was surprised to note, maybe a little thinner.

Nia was just starting to catch her breath. "That was amazing, Natsuki-nii..." she mumbled quietly. "Too much-nii."

With a devious grin, Natsuki leaned forward and blew softly on Nia's sensitive skin. "Come on... you're not giving already, are you, Nia?"

Nia let out a tired but determined growl. "Never-nii! I can't lose to you anymore, Natsuki-san-nii!" She pumped a paw up in the air to punctuate her declaration.

With that, Natsuki pressed the head of the blue rubber against Nia.

The DearS cried out in surprise, and yelped as the tip of it stretched her open. Natsuki leaned down and licked around the rubber gently, easing some of Nia's moans of complaint. In between panting breaths, Nia let out a quiet whine, "Natsuki-nii... I've never..."

Natsuki looked up into her green eyes and smiled. "Shh," she said as she gently pressed the rubber further inside the catgirl. Nia was letting out a drawn out purring moan, with just the occasional hiss of discomfort when Natsuki pushed deeper. Gladly, Natsuki saw that it didn't hurt Nia nearly as badly as she had hurt last night -- even if the pain had been short-lived.

At last the toy was all the way in, with Natsuki holding it by the bunched together straps. Nia was panting rapidly, her paws clenching and unclenching against the wooden floor. "How does that feel, Nia?" Natsuki asked, licking softly around the blue rubber.

"It feels... niiii," Nia moaned as Natsuki began slowly drawing the rubber back out. The girl let out her own moan of longing as she watched Nia's expression. Natsuki kissed the front of Nia's opening, with just the tip of the toy still inside her. She was completely and totally soaked, and she wanted her onii-chan home...almost as much as she wanted to keep going and to show Nia the same pleasure she had felt. She wanted to taste onii-chan's lips again... almost as much as she treasured the taste of Nia's sweet nectar.

Almost..?

Was it really only... almost?

Natsuki slowly pushed the rubber shaft back in, kissing Nia's skin once more. She was panting hard herself now. The girl's entire body felt flushed as her heart pounded in her ears. Nia's excited moans were sending shivers throughout her body as she started moving the toy faster. Her own wet cleft was tingling intensely, begging for some attention of its own.

"Nii..! Nii... Ungh, Natsuki-nii... please!" Nia gasped out incoherently, her whole body trembling with pleasure. Natsuki licked rapidly around the outside of Nia's nether lips, desperately trying to get the girl to her finish.

Natsuki thrust the toy in once more and Nia let out a shrill cry of ecstasy. The girl yanked the rubber out roughly, like her onii-chan had, and proceeded to lap up the sticky liquid trickling rapidly from Nia's hot opening. Nia writhed on the floor, letting out brief cries and moans with each touch of Natsuki's tongue. More than once, she cried out Natsuki's name, making the girl lick harder.

Finally, with Nia whimpering quietly at the over-stimulation, Natsuki crawled forward and kissed the DearS on her lips, pushing her tongue into Nia's mouth. The catgirl moaned quietly for a brief moment. Worn out, though, the catgirl turned to the side and curled up.

Looking at Nia curled on her side, with her long orange hair draped all about, Natsuki mentally screamed, _Oh _beep_, I can't take it anymore!_ It felt like her entire body was going to go up in flames! Still on her knees, Natsuki desperately reached between her legs with both hands, her face and shoulders pressed against the startlingly cool wood floor.

Natsuki gasped and panted as she rubbed around her opening with her fingers. Frantically, she tried to quell the itching, tingling, deep-down yearning that was filling her. She let out a long moan as she sank one finger deep inside herself. She whimpered as she tried to push it deeper. The need for release was nearly as tormenting as trying to scratch an itch she couldn't reach!

So caught up was she in trying to reach a climax, Natsuki didn't realize that Nia was up again until she felt Nia's paws on her hips. Opening her eyes in surprise, Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see the catgirl grinning brightly at her, slightly disheveled hair hanging all about. "Now it's your turn, Natsuki-nii! I won't lose to you-nii!"

Natsuki was just pulling her finger out when she felt something larger pressed up against her. "Wha-? No, wait!" The girl sucked in a breath as the rubbery shaft slammed into her dripping canal. She panted for breath as she tried to get over the rough stinging sensation, but then Nia yanked back and thrust forward again.

"Nia! Wait!" she cried out again, only to be ignored. The toy was strapped around Nia's waist, and she wasn't holding anything back as she pounded her hips against Natsuki. The girl whimpered, face still pressed against the floor, as the blue rubber banged violently against her insides.

"Nii, nii, nii, nii, nii!" the DearS was crying out with each rapid thrust. Natsuki continued trying to gasp in breath with each stroke. Exhibiting none of the gentleness onii-chan had before, Nia pulled hard on the girl's hips with each thrust, letting out excited niis every time. It was almost like the catgirl was using her as a plaything.

Natsuki continued whimpering as her cheek rubbed back and forth against the floor. "Nia.. don't..!" she panted, before letting out a deep moan. _Oh _beep_ no_, Natsuki thought to herself. She involuntarily pushed back against the pounding rubber. _No, no, noo!_

She was starting to enjoy it.

Even as she was quietly whimpering under the catgirl's spirited assault, the fires were rekindling fast! Natsuki let out another moan. _No, don't give in! _she thought desperately, even as her body was betraying her. _Not like this, not being pounded like a punching bag!_

Nia slammed into an extra sensitive spot inside her and Natsuki's resistance disintegrated. Still letting out soft little cries with every thrust, Natsuki felt herself pushing her hips back to meet those thrusts. Panting heavily, she moaned out, "Nia... don't stop..!"

Every violent entry of the rubber toy sent a shockwave throughout her body. Soon, Natsuki felt a thrumming tightening in her belly.

Nia leaned forward across Natsuki's back and reach around to cup a breast in each paw. Her long hair surrounded the pair, swinging back and forth in time with their thrusts. Still giving an excited, "Nii!" with each lunge, Nia roughly squeezed down on the girl's breasts.

Her mouth opened wide as she tried to cry out but couldn't find the breath. She felt Nia's lips on the back of her neck then and finally let out the desperate cry that was aching to be released. "Oh _beep,_ Nia!" The catgirl squeezed her breasts harshly once more and suddenly everything imploded around her.

Natsuki screamed out as the entire room shrank down to nothing but the feeling between her legs, the panting in her ears, and the pounding of her heart. Distantly she could feel the movement slowing down as the waves of intensity crashed down around her. She couldn't move anywhere, caught between Nia and the floor as pulse after pulse shot through her.

At last, the fierce sensations began dying down. Natsuki panted sharply, gradually becoming aware of the tongue softly licking at her earlobe. She realized that Nia was still very gently and very slightly moving the rubber toy in and out.

Finally, Nia pulled the shaft all the way out and Natsuki flopped over onto her side. Nia was quick to lie down right in front of her.

Natsuki reached out and pulled Nia's head closer so she could kiss her between the eyes. Nia giggled cheerfully. "You lose-nii," the catgirl teased playfully.

Surprised, Natsuki let out a short laugh. "I guess I do," she said, "_this_ time." She stuck her tongue out.

Nia licked her extended tongue and both girls giggled. Natsuki pulled closer to the girl, pressing their foreheads together with arms around one another. Staring into Nia's bright green eyes, Natsuki smiled contentedly.

"I love you, Nia-ni," she said softly.

Nia smiled cheerfully and rubbed her nose against Natsuki's. "I love you, too, Natsuki-nee," she replied.


End file.
